


Birb Watching

by chargetransfer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, fat birb watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John might have a new hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birb Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tumblr posts ([x](http://idinink.tumblr.com/post/150153955485),[ x](http://theragnarokd.tumblr.com/post/150213731634/fat-birb-blog), [x](http://kiranovember.tumblr.com/post/150184832383/fat-birb-blog))

"Mr. Reese, what in the world are you doing?"


End file.
